


Good Spoilers

by ElfGrove



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bart meets Artemis for the first time, he talks about finding pictures of his dad and aunt as flower girl and ring bearer at her and Wally’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Justice Headcanons #197](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53351) by Anonymous. 



> Inspired by a tumblr headcanon post:  
> #197. When Bart meets Artemis for the first time, he talks about finding pictures of his dad and aunt as flower girl and ring bearer at her and Wally’s wedding. Wally doesn’t understand when he walks back into the room why she’s crying so much and hugging Bart. She never does tell him about that spoiler.

She had known it would upset the team when she and Kaldur came back. They were relieved at finding her alive and Kaldur back among the team, but they were also furious at the ruse. It was clear most of the team wasn’t sure which emotion they felt more strongly yet. M’gann and the other girls had been especially hurt. Their friendship was going to be strained for a while. She had been prepared for all of that. Well, as much as you could be.

Getting out of the cave and coming home was a relief. A break where she could just be with Wally, who had known and been worried, but had understood that she needed to do this — to help.

What she hadn’t been prepared for was the mini-speedster sitting on their couch when she walked into the living room. She had known about Bart before going on her mission, but she hadn’t actually met him. There was a little bit of resemblance to Wally and Aunt Iris that probably only people that loved them would recognize. So this was Bart Allen.

"Hi! You must be Artemis! I’m so glad you’re alive! I mean you couldn’t be dead, right? Because you’re alive in my future. But I came back and that could change the past and the records are incomplete so I was worried that maybe I had changed things so you were dead. And that’s not fair because it’s not supposed to work that way and Wally’d never forgive me and—"

She watched his carefully constructed little face start to break as he continued rambling, he was still smiling that huge smile he had been wearing from the moment she had stepped into the living room, but crocodile tears were starting to come down his cheeks. Had Wally ever been this young? This tiny and vulnerable going up against big bad guys and uncertain of the outcome? Like her, trying to train under the increasingly harsh tutelage of her father, Sportsmaster? Here was this kid, all alone in the world with no guarantee of a hug or comfort at the end of the day. Like her childhood in a way.

"—Dad and Aunt Dawn had the pictures from when they were really little being flower girl and ring bearer at your wedding and I got in a lot of trouble for taking them out of the album to ask about the frilly dress because Aunt Dawn never wears frilly anything and I thought now that would never happen and everyone was going to hate me forever and—" He seemed to catch up with himself in that last second, his smile finally dropped and those tear-filled eyes looked up at her with realization and a tiny amount of panic. "Oops, spoilers."

Artemis pulled him up in a hug then. “It’s a wonderful spoiler, Bart. Thank you.” Her hand ruffled his hair and she pulled him tighter against her, tears in her own eyes now. She had always worried a little, that she and Wally wouldn’t last. Either her family or the consequences of being heroes, or just growing apart. She had always worried she’d lose the beginnings of the life she had decided she wanted to build with Wally.

Of course, Wally picked that moment to walk into the living room, she could hear the floorboards creak as he made the sudden stop on the threshold of the kitchen. “Artie, is everything okay? What happened?”

She couldn’t stop the tears, and Bart’s hadn’t either, she felt damp stains on her shirt as the tiniest speedster hugged her as though he’d only just found a life preserver in a stormy ocean.

She smiled at Wally over Bart’s head. “Spoilers, Wally. Good spoilers.”


End file.
